


Upon Reflection, Tenable Frippery：宠爱之名

by Maryandmathew



Series: 福华 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmass, First Kiss, Fluff, Freebeard appreciation, M/M, Sherlock Seattle program ficlet, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryandmathew/pseuds/Maryandmathew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John莫名其妙地蓄起了胡子</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upon Reflection, Tenable Frippery：宠爱之名

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Upon Reflection, Tenable Frippery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166616) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Many thanks to emmagrant01 for writing this very adorable fic and allowing me to translate it ～ ≧◇≦ ～
> 
> 这篇文是为本周西雅图的夏洛克漫展征集短篇小品活动所作，谢谢DrinkingCocoa的工作，也很感谢为这次非常温暖开心的活动而付出的每一位朋友们。

第一天的时候，Sherlock以为John就是不想刮胡子而已，大概两个月会出现一次类似情况吧，他自己解释说是“要给自己的脸放天假期”，Sherlock虽然觉得没这个必要，不过John偶尔会有些古里古怪的举动，这完全是在Sherlock接受范围内的。

不过第二天的时候，在John的下巴和喉咙之间就有条显而易见的浮渣了，可他对于Sherlock直眼的凝视视若无睹、什么都不说就去诊所上班了，“早上好”，Sherlock在窗户后面一直看着Jotun消失才说道。他的脑子正在快速运转着寻找出可能的解释，John并没有睡过头，快速地检查了遍浴室后发现他的刮胡刀既没丢也没坏，他以前可从没有说过他的脸要放两天假期，况且，之前的那些“脸部假期”都是发生在周末的时候，John可从来没有（至少和Sherlock合租期间）不刮胡子就去上班。

第三天的时候，Sherlock把所有可能的情况缩小到以下四种：

1， John在尝试一种邋里邋遢的新造型，不过为毛啊，他好几个月没有约会了，Sherlock还备注要黑进John的手机看最近有没有新加入的联系人。  
2， John最近的身体正处于一种不那么显而易见的不允许刮胡子状态，（不过没有可靠证据：Sherlock得查查John的日历来确定）。  
3， John最近正处于短期失忆状态总是忘记刮胡子（不太像吧，不过Sherlock会解决这个问题）  
4， John，莫名其妙地、就是要蓄胡子

这周末的时候，他把它们都排除了——除了最后一个原因。

Shelock猜测着John关于自己脸部仪容的幼稚实验会随着2013年那场不幸就结束了呢。这些小胡须让他看起来年纪更大、不那么平易近人，这个观点一被那些同事朋友们明白无误地阐述出来，他就立刻刮掉了的。

所以，这件事竟然出现了转机还真挺奇怪的，不过更加费解的是随着时间的推移Sherlock不得不承认John脸上的胡茬子也不是那么……完全地一无是处。事实上，这让他显得更有阳刚气质的男人味儿了，——这不仅让Sherlock分心没法好好做日常工作，还吸引了不少其他人的注意力。John比从前刮脸的时候获得了高出14%几率的女性注目，而且那些注目，平均延长了1.2秒。

Sherlock度过了四天艰难的日子来搞实验，试图精确地估量出这个数值——一个特定男人蓄胡子后、到底能给他的魅力度带来什么变化。根据心理学和人类学家的报告，面部蓄须能够让男人显得更自信、更成熟，更有异性缘，（Sherlock怀疑着John一定以为自己缺少那些，如果真是这样的话，Sherlock偏要给他提供出相反方面的大量证据，虽然可能会有点难以想象）面部蓄须也可以是一种时髦，不过John平时着装并不是追求潮流的那种，虽然网上肯定少不了很多蓄胡须的威猛汉子，不过John可从没质疑过自己的阳刚气概。

不过既然只有Sherlock独自来做实验的话，时间还真就不大宽裕，所以当11月末、John离开伦敦打算到他姐姐那里做客一礼拜的时候，Sherlock抓住机会开始展开自己的计划，他停止刮胡子后先是仔细地记录自己对外貌的看法，不过到星期日下午的时候，他并没有看起来像个很有魅力的帅哥，而是像个邋里邋遢的收破烂的，他在John回来之前的十分钟里惊慌失措地把胡子全刮了，唯恐John看到后再也不肯放过取笑他。

……

当12月第一个清晨来临的时候，John拿着一大包东西在浴室里磨磨蹭蹭了好久，Sherlock还听到了好几分钟绝对不会弄错的剃须刀响声，——他有点意料之外的失落感，意识到自己一定会想念那些胡子的，他早就习惯John的新形象了，甚至有点怀疑自己是不是不再喜欢刮胡子的John了？？

但是当门打开的时候，——胡子还是好端端地在John的脸上，他仅仅是稍微修剪了而已，Sherlock把自己脑袋埋在报纸里憋着笑。John肯定要在未来一段很长的时间了继续蓄着胡子了，而且Sherlock……实际上挺喜欢的。

……

“Sherlock？”

Sherlock眨着眼睛，他刚刚肯定又走神了，他低下头盯着John手里的酒杯，杯子上折射着窗外圣诞节的灯火璀璨，他站起身来拿起小提琴，“要我演奏些什么吗？”

John闲闲地耸耸肩，他笑眯眯的看得出来兴致不错的样子，Sherlock磨蹭了会儿用松香擦着琴弓，微微调整了琴弦，随后拉起了一曲很长但却自由随意些的《圣善夜》（[O Holy Nignt](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/O_Holy_Night)），John在一边专注地听着，手指不停地捋弄着胡子——他玩胡子一晚上了，Sherlock不想被John分心，就把目光转移到花花绿绿装饰着的窗户上去了。

一曲终了的时候，Sherlock发现John正凝视着壁炉架上的一张相片，他放下琴走到John身边看着：相片是去年他们俩在酒吧、紧紧挨着手拿酒杯笑得开心极了，——那天John的离婚终于尘埃落定了，他们去庆祝的时候Lestrade照下的，John特别喜欢这一张还安装了相框。

“所以你到底在想什么？”

Sherlock把目光转向John，John的眼睛是暖洋洋的蓝色，他笑着问道。

“什么？”

“这个呀”，John回答，“已经两个月了，你什么都没说，太不像你风格了。”

Sherlock耸耸肩，“我没什么意见啊”，可John还是盯着他不放，Sherlock抿着嘴，有什么好说的嘛，告诉他喜欢？觉得特别性感？特别想用指头去刮弄John毛毛茸茸的下巴？

John睁大眼睛，Sherlock这才意识自己刚刚竟然都说出去了。啊……

John又呆呆地盯了一会，才说道：“好吧”。

“什么？”Sherlock觉得脸颊热热的，——这可不是离着壁炉太近的缘故。

“快来呀”，John的语调有点变了，可连Sherlock也说不清是到底哪里变了。

Sherlock的目光游移着，看着John点缀着些微灰色的浅棕色头发，他吞咽口吐沫，指尖勾勒着John的下巴直到脸颊，那里的胡须比他想象中的要温顺些，——虽然看起来糙糙躁躁的，但是摸起来就柔软了，他的指头慢慢地延伸到John的嘴唇，——那里不可思议地温润极了。

他凝视着John的眼睛，还有点为两人的肢体接触而颤栗不安，而John也回望着他，眸子里是掩饰不住的热情渴望，这一刻，Sherlock甚至不知该如何呼吸，他捧起John的脸颊深深地看着他

“我想了很久”，Sherlock说道。

“是的”，John回答，吻了他。

“——你愿意继续留着它们吗？” 这真是一个细密悠长的吻，Sherlock有点气喘吁吁的，大拇指还抚弄着John下巴上的胡茬。

John的笑容比炉里的火焰还要明亮灿烂，“你喜欢它”。

Sherlock往前靠近了些，抵着John的嘴唇轻笑道，“是的，我想我喜欢”。

……

……

……

（完） 

**Author's Note:**

> 译者：这篇中译名应该是什么？求助……


End file.
